


Season 9 Episode 1 Game Of Thrones: The Last Men - "10 Years Later"

by MaesterJ



Series: Game of Thrones [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterJ/pseuds/MaesterJ
Summary: 10 years later, Tyrion's questions are answered...





	Season 9 Episode 1 Game Of Thrones: The Last Men - "10 Years Later"

I was having a little Game of Thrones withdrawal. So I decided to continue the story into season 9 in the link below for you all to enjoy, hate, ignore or feel indifferent about. Would love to know your thoughts and if you don't have any that's okay too. Full script available but I separated them into mini-eps too if it’s easier... S9 E1 "10 Years Later" of Game of Thrones: The Last Men... posts now. -- Maester J, Jon Tarly

https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1cqzDbDe1xpIlyWMZ5YavtcszDB2KTg6b


End file.
